Pasión entre dos mundos
by Maria D'Jonas Araya
Summary: No podía parar de correr, no ahora que faltaba tan poco para llegar.  Aun no podía sacar esa voz de mi cabeza y toda esa... sangre. Resumen completo adentro..!
1. Prologo

Prologo:

No podía parar de correr, no ahora que faltaba tan poco para llegar.

Aun no podía sacar esa voz de mi cabeza y toda esa... sangre.

sangre de gente inocente que dio su vida por mi y yo lo único pude hacer fue huir, huir como una cobarde y no parar de correr por miedo que alguien me alcanzara, y los demás luchando para que yo lograra mi objetivo "mantenerme con vida".

Dejando todo atrás. A todos, a la gente que me importaba, a la que había aprendido a querer como una familia.

Y a las familias no se les deja, ¡no!, y yo los había dejado a la merced de esos demonios. "¡para!. ¡Para ya!" me dijo mi voz interna, y lo hice.

Pero no me esperaba lo que vi después...

Podía decir que era como un rió de sangre, pero en ese momento alguien me volteo y me dijo "creíste que podrías escapar tan fácilmente insignificante humana"


	2. El Principio

Capitulo 1: "El principio"

Me encontraba descansando en mi pieza un sábado por la tarde cuando de repente escuche un estrenduoso ruido afuera de mi casa que me izo caer de mi cama del susto, no sabia que había sido pero seria mejor ir a averiguar.

Cuando me dirigía a salir de mi habitación alguien entro por la ventana y me asuste tanto que casi mando un grito de terror ahí mismo... pero luego lo iré y estaba cubierto de sangre, me quede mirándolo un momento y era el hombre mas hermoso que había visto en mi corta existencia, era alto, pelo cobrizo, pestañas largas y encrespadas, pálido como la harina lo que hacia resaltar la sangre que lo cubría y esos ojos eran profundamente negros.

Luego de analizarlo me di cuenta que tenia que ayudarlo porque no me podía quedar por la eternidad mirándolo... me acerque y lo tome de los hombros y le pregunte

-¿Que te paso, como es que llegaste hasta aquí, alguien te quiere hacer daño?-le dije muy apresurada

-Calma muchacha, no fue nada solo tuve una pelea con un di... una persona y necesito esconderme de ellos unos días y... casi me alcanzaban así que decidí entrar por tu casa, auque no creí que la dueña fuera tan hermosa- me respondió y yo al instante me coloque roja intenso.

-¿Espera... unas personas te atacaron y tú solo te vas a esconder...?-

-S-si... porque, ¿que debería hacer según tú?- me pregunto con un tono de curiosidad en su pregunta

-Y me lo preguntas... ¡es obvio que ir a denunciarlo!- le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Es que tú no los conoces... pero a todo esto... me puedes dejar quedarme un tiempo en tu casa, es que no tengo a donde ir y si salgo de seguro que me matan...- me dijo con un tono de preocupación en el su voz, y que hermosa voz tenia

-Te das cuenta de que te acabo de conocer ¿verdad?-el solo se limito a asentir- Y que para mi eres un completo extraño- Otro asentimiento- y que no tengo la responsabilidad de tu vida en mis manos- esta vez asintió pero con una mueca en la cara que izo que se me rompiera el corazón, y no sabia porque me preocupaba tanto si lo acababa de conocer.

-Entonces si te puedes quedar- el se tiro a mi a abrazarme- oye ten cuidado con tus heridas te puedes hacer más daño- le dije preocupada... y todavía no sabia porque me preocupaba tanto la salud de este tipo

-Entonces… dime... ¿como se llama mi salvadora?- me pregunto ya con mas felicidad

-Me llamo Dabrinska, ¿y tú?- le pregunte y me quedo mirando con cara de preocupación en la cara, no esperen... eso no era preocupación... ¡eso era miedo!

-Perdón… me llamo Edward, disculpa si soy atrevido… pero, ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?- me pregunto aun mas preocupado que antes

-Mi mamá se llama Isabella, ¿porque? – eso izo que su boca cayera hasta el mismo piso de la habitación

-Lo siento por mi reacción pero creo que es mejor que me valla, no creo que tu mamá se alegre mucho de que albergas a callejeros desangrados en tu habitación…- apenas termino de decir eso de su boca salio gran cantidad de sangre.

-Oye, enserio piensa que te voy a ¿dejar ir así?- le pregunte ya agarrando por la cintura

-No, ¿verdad?- me pregunto incrédulo

-Exacto. NO, así que anda acostándote en mi cama que voy a ir por toallas mojadas para ponerte en esa herida que tienes en el abdomen- le dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-OK. Pero te advierto que apenas sane me voy porque no te quiero causar problemas con tu madre- me dijo algo nervioso al volver al tema de mi madre

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta Edward- el solo asintió- tu ¿conoces a mi madre?

-¡NO! Porque lo preguntas… ella te a hablado de algún edward?- me pregunto con curiosidad

-No pero cada vez que hablamos de ella en este corto periodo como que te duele… así que... me imaginaba que la conocías-

-Bueno, en realidad a tu madre la conocí ase bastante tiempo pero no me imagine que tendría una hija, ni menos tan hermosa como tu- y ahí de nuevo el sonrojo, me senté al lado de el.

-Cuéntame, ¿como se conocieron ustedes?- le pregunte muy curiosa

Fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Cuéntame, ¿como se conocieron ustedes?-

- Fue hace mucho tiempo….- en eso escuche como el auto de mi madre se estacionaba

-Llego mi mamá… quieres que le diga que estas aquí o te quedas escondido- le pregunte para saber como se sentiría mas cómodo

-Mejor me quedo escondido, de seguro le daría un infarto si me ve ahora… así- no entendí muy bien porque no quería ver a mi mamá si me dijo que la conocía pero no podía presionarlo verdad

-OK. Voy a verla y vuelvo y d paso te traigo las toallas-le dije saliendo de la habitación

-Mamá, estoy en la cocina – le grite a mi madre cuando entre a la cocina

-Oh, hija como ha estado tu día- pregunto tratando de inaugurar una conversación

Igual que siempre, pero como de rutina la corte

-Igual que siempre- cogi agua en un porongo y me destine al baño por toallas.

-Porque llevas esa agua hay- me pregunto mi madre

-Es que tengo que limpiar unos muebles en mi habitación y no lo quiero posponer más- le dije a mi madre.

-Oh, OK. Me avisas cuando termines para que salgamos a comer algo ¿si?

-Si me parece bien, te veo al rato- le dije saliendo de la cocina

Mientras caminaba asía mi pieza pensaba en si era buena idea alojar a un completo desconocido en mi casa, pero ya lo había echo no, y no parece ser ese tipo de gente depravada que secuestra a niñas y las vende, así que….

Oh pero ahora que recuerdo el dijo que conocía a mi madre, y aun no me decía como se conocieron.

Entre a la habitación y me encontré con un durmiente Edward, o eso parecía porque cuando entre abrió los ojos de inmediato.

-Oh, lo siento… te desperté- le pregunte

-No, no dormía solo cerré los ojos por un momento- me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-Oye me debes una explicación de cómo conociste a mi madre- le dije volviendo al tema anterior.

-Si… pero primero me tienes que responder unas preguntas- me dijo el muy atento a lo que yo hacia.

-Claro dime lo que quieras saber…- le dije estrujando la toalla que acababa de humedecer

-primero…. ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?- me pregunto como si fuera la pregunta mas incomoda del mundo y yo solo pude reír al echo.

-No se como se llama mi padre… no si quiera se quien es- me reí de nuevo ante el echo que el se veía adolorido por el tema

-Entonces ¿tu madre nunca te ah hablado de el?- me pregunto de nuevo con esa mueca de desagrado en su cara y yo no pude evitar reír de nuevo ante el echo, es que se veía tan endemoniadamente sexy con el seño fruncido que no lo podía evitar.

-Yo no dije eso o ¿si?- el me miro con el signo de interrogación fijo en su cara pero no lo deje decir nada – lo que dije era que no sabia como se llamaba ni sabia quien era, pero eso no quiere decir que mi madre no me halla hablado de el o ¿si?

-No, perdóname es que supuse mal, entonces si te ha hablado de el… cuéntame, que te ha dicho- me dijo como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo

-Me dijo que era un hombre bueno y que la había echo olvidar un amor pasado que la había echo sufrir mucho y que cuando el se marcho ella no sabia que estaba embarazada así que hay termino la relación, pero no me gusta preguntarle mucho sobre el porque se pone muy triste, según ella el no pertenecía a nuestro mundo así que nada se podía hacer.- mire a Edward y se veía como si se estuviera debatiendo en su interior- que pasa ¿ duele algo?- le pregunte un poco preocupada por la manera en la que se veía

-No, es tan solo que… te molesta si voy a hablar con tu madre y le explico todo- me dijo a lo que yo me sorprendí porque era el que quería quedarse aquí escondido

- ¿estas seguro? Le pregunte porque a lo mejor su cabeza estaba fallando debido al golpe

-Si, estoy seguro- me dijo con voz firme

-OK. No quieres que te acompañe- le pregunte ya que vi que le costaba moverse

-No... Preferiría que te quedaras aquí, si no se te es mucha molestia…

-Si, estoy seguro

-OK. No quieres que te acompañe…?

-No… preferiría que te quedaras aquí, si no se te es mucha molestia…

-No, por supuesto… era solo una sugerencia ya que te cuesta moverte- le dije solo para que no se sintiera mal por haber rechazado mi oferta- adelante esta en la cocina arreglando algunos detalles.

-Esta bien… y… si no es mucha molestia… esto puede sonar pervertido lo se pero…. Si escuchas un grito no quiero que vayas OK.- me dijo el un poco dudoso

-Pero porque debería de gritar... no te entiendo- le dije y en mi voz se notaba el desconcierto

-Te acuerdas del amor que la izo sufrir bastante- yo solo pude asentir- bueno ese amor era yo…- No te lo creo ni ahora ni en un millón de años, era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese instante.

-Pero como….- si el era el amor de la vida de mi madre entonces- Edward… ¿cuantos años tienes?

-Primero tienes que prometerme que no vas a salir de esta habitación hasta que yo te lo diga…- me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y una tenue corriente eléctrica pasa con tan solo un pequeño rose

-Te lo prometo… pero dime la verdad Edward… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunte con nostalgia en mi voz

-Tengo Un Siglo, aproximadamente ciento diecinueve años…- yo me quede helada en donde me encontraba… no podía cree que había dicho esa cantidad, nadie normal puede…

-Pero entonces deberías estar muerto…. A menos que…- no me lo podía imaginar pero esa era la única respuesta que se me venia a la mente- ¿Qué eres?-le pregunte

-Un Vampiro- dijo saliendo de la pieza… no te lo creo si no lo veo, OMG!

Me quede en mi habitación mas de una hora y ningún grito ni tampoco voces gritándose, y eso me parecía raro, pero de pensar que era el amor de mi madre no creo que estén perdiendo el tiempo, y ahora no saben cuanto envidio a mi madre, y no tan solo porque lo tiene a el, si no que también porque ella logro hallar el amor de su vida y que quieres que te diga… el es un VAMPIRO…

No es que yo sea de las personas que se dejan guiar por las apariencias sino que tan solo me gustaría tener la mitad de la suerte que tiene ella tiene.

Ya han pasado 1 HR. Y 30 min. Desde que salio de la habitación y ningún grito, tampoco se aparece por la puerta, pero como si la estuvieran matando mi mamá comenzó a gritar….

-¡Nooooo….!- grito y yo no me pude quedar en mi pieza tenia que ver que le había pasado como para que gritara así….

Cuando llegue a la cocina hay estaba "el" y mi mamá en un rincón con lagrimas en los ojos y con una mano en la boca

-No te dije que te quedaras en tu cuarto si escuchabas algún grito…- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios que no se en que momento se transformo en mi favorita y me traía mucha tranquilidad

-Dabri… -me dijo mi mamá y yo la mire pero no dije nada- el es… el es Edward del amor que te conté… lo recuerdas

-Si, el ya me dijo que era… o mejor dicho es un… vampiro.- le dije a mi madre mirando el suelo, de verdad en este momento lo menos que quería era ver su sonrisa por haber podido hallar al "amor de su vida"… y no era envidia la que sentía por ella de eso estoy segurísima.

-¿Porque saliste de tu habitación Dabrinska?- me pregunto Edward

-Escuche a mi mamá gritar y no me podía quedar hay… pensé que le pudo haber pasado algo- le dije mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-¿Temías que le hiciera algo?- me pregunto, a lo cual yo solo pude sonreír

-¿Si? – esa respuesta sonó mas como una pregunta que como muna afirmación

-Dabri… Edward esta aquí porque me quería decir algo…- me dijo mi madre con la mano

Aun en la boca lo cual me preocupo demasiado

-¿Que es ese algo Mamá?- le pregunte con el tono de preocupación marcado en la voz

-Tu padre viene en camino… y hay algo que no te he contado de el aun…


	3. Verdades y Descubrimientos

Capitulo 2: "Verdades y descubrimientos"

-¿Que es ese algo Mamá?-

-Tu padre viene en camino… y hay algo que no te he contado de el aun…

-Te escucho -le dije ya que ella se había quedado en silencio.

Tu padre es… es…- dijo mi madre pero comenzó a llorar y yo corrí a abrazarla… era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Después de un momento mi madre se desmayo y yo caí al suelo junto con ella entonces la coloque en mis piernas y comencé a acariciarle la cabeza como ella asía cuando yo tenia miedo.

-Dámela- me dijo Edward quien me había estado mirando desde hace tiempo, me la quito de los brazos y como si mi madre pesara una pluma la levanto y se la llevo a su habitación, yo me quede hay tendida en el suelo, cuando Edward entro a la cocina de nuevo se sentó junto a mi en el suelo y me abraso…

-Lo siento mucho, tu madre siempre fue muy sensible ante los problemas- me dijo con su sonrisa torcida y yo no pude evitar sonreír- ¿Te molesta si sigo la historia de tu padre yo…?- me pregunto

-No, adelante- le dije para que me contara todo

-Bueno… por donde empiezo… OK. Ya se por donde… quien es tu padre te párese- yo solo asentí- Bien el es lo que en estos tiempos se les dice "un Dios" pero no de estos que se les conoce como dioses ni nada barato y no adivinas quien es… - yo solo me encogí de hombros- su nombre es Zeus- me dijo y yo solo pude deshacerme del abrazo y ponerme de pie-Antes de que digas algo me podrías escuchar… luego pregunta todo lo que quieras-

-Esta bien, pero ni creas que me voy a creer que Yo soy hija de un Dios- le dije con el tono mas fuerte que el de siempre

-OK. Vamos siéntate de nuevo- y eso fue lo que hice y el siguió con su historia

Me contó que Yo era hija de Zeus, que mi madre había tenido una relación con el para poder olvidarlo (A Edward) y que hay quedo embarazada de mi, mi madre nunca se lo contó a Zeus por lo que cuando se entero, como hace una o dos semanas, decidió buscarme y que me quería llevar al olimpo junto con el para ocupar el lugar que me pertenece desde mi nacimiento el trono junto a Zeus… mi padre.

-Entonces que dices… me crees o ¿no?- me dijo

-Claro que te creo… ¿pero para que me querría llevar con el? Si yo soy una simple humana.

-Claro que no es solo que a los 17 vas a dejar de crecer y se te van a ser otorgados todos tus poderes-

- entonces ¿voy a ser una semi diosa?- le pregunte

-Así es… pero no te preocupes ¿si?- me dijo tomando mi mejilla con una de sus manos la cual estaba muy helada

-Pero y ¿si yo no me quiero ir con el que? Y si me quiero quedar con mi mamá- le pregunte

- No lo se… lo único que se es que si te encuentra… no te volveré a ver… Nunca- me dijo con los ojos llenos de tristeza

-Entonces que es lo que tengo que hacer

-Te tienes que ir con el- me dijo mi madre que estaba entrando a la cocina

-¡No! Yo no te quiero dejar mamá- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos- Tiene que haber alguna otra opción no puede ser la ¡única!

-Pues la otra es ir al olimpo y decírselo directamente a tu padre- me dijo Edward

-Y ¿cuan difícil seria entrar al olimpo?- le pregunte

-No lo se, a los vampiritos se les esta prohibido entrar al olimpo ya que somos hijos de Hades- me dijo con una sonrisa en su boca y rasándose el cabello

-Entonces tu igual eres un semi Dios- le pregunte

-En realidad yo no pero mi padre si, yo soy algo así como un impuro, pero el impuro mas querido por Hades- me dijo riendo

-Le contaste todo- pregunto mi madre a Edward

-No, esperaba que tú le contaras el resto- le dijo edward

-oh- fue lo único que dijo mi madre y se acerco a el- Ese es tu problema no mío- le dijo

-OK. Entonces te pido que te retires porque no debe ser nada bonito ver a tu hija sufrir ¿o si?- le dijo Edward

-ashu!- dije para que se dieran cuenta de que seguía hay- aun estoy aquí así que… podrían dejar de odiarse y amarse al mismo tiempo

-No Dabrinska… no es lo que crees, lo de tu madre y yo ya es parte del pasado ahora yo amo a otra persona y nunca creí que se pudiera amar mas de lo que ame a tu madre

- Hija- dijo mi madre acercándose a mí – Se feliz porque yo lo fui y tu te lo mereces- me dijo y salio de la habitación…

-No Dabrinska… no es lo que crees, lo de tu madre y yo ya es parte del pasado ahora yo amo a otra persona y nunca creí que se pudiera amar mas de lo que ame a tu madre

- Hija… Se feliz porque yo lo fui y tu te lo mereces….-dijo esto saliendo de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos

-Dabrinska… creo que deberíamos irnos a un lugar mas privado a hablar- me dijo Edward después de un rato de que mi madre había salido de la habitación

-Que?- le dije incrédula- yo no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo después de lo que le hiciste a mi madre-con esas simples palabras la cara de edward se transformo en todo un poema ante mis ojos

-Dabri, yo nunca le quise hacer daño a tu madre- me dijo con la cabeza agachada

-Entonces porque te alejaste de ella Edward, porque la dejaste sola- le dije tomando su cara entre mis manos para que me mirara a los ojos

-Dabri… es el error mas grande que he cometido… pero es el único que estoy seguro no me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida… - dijo acechándose peligrosamente a mi cara- porque si no… no te hubiera conocido- dijo esto rozando mis labios y un fuego se encendió en mi… pero no era de este fuego que te quema sino, este fuego que te entrega protección y te refugia

-No…. Edward… yo no puedo hacerle esto a mi madre- dije con sus labios aun junto a los míos- Edward- le dije culminando con el beso

-Dabrinska… perdóname, yo no quise…-dijo el con la cabeza agachada y con la cara de un tipio niños regañado- se que esto es inapropiado pero necesito saber algo…- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

-Dime? – le dije alejándome un poco de el ya que tan solo tenerlo cerca me provocaba ganas de lanzarme encima y besarlo hasta que me duelan los labios

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste con el beso que te acabo de dar?- "mil y un millón de corrientes eléctricas edward" no le podía decir eso… o si

-No lo se Edward… fueron demasiadas emociones juntas- le dije encubriendo la verdad con una mentira y una mentira con una verdad

-Dabrinska, tienes que saber que sientas lo que sientas por mí… yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado- dijo Edward acercándose a mí nuevamente

-Y quien te dijo que te quiero lejos de mi- le dije cuando se encontraba a centímetros de mi

-Wow… así quería encontrar a los tortolitos- dijo una voz en el fondo, yo reaccione rápidamente y me aparte de Edward para ver quien era el individuo

-¡Dabrinska quédate detrás de mi!- me grito Edward y yo obedecí- que haces aquí sabandija- le dijo Edward al individuo que Edward parecía conocer

-valla valla… pero que recibimiento, no te olvides que mi padre reina por sobre el tuyo "sangre impura"

- valla. Valla… parece que aquí alguien necesita un libro sobre especies he, hasta un humano mas ignorante sabe que… los… vampiros…no… tienen… ¡Sangre! IDIOTA!- le dijo edward riéndose de el

- JaJaJa… muy gracioso Edward… ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ahora apártate… la chica viene conmigo- le dijo el individuo y mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato

-antes muerto- le dijo Edward

-OK. No habrá que hacer mucho esfuerzo con eso, pero recuerda que fuiste tu quien lo pidió- le dijo aquel hombre

-¡dabrinska aléjate!- me grito Edward y yo Salí de la cocina…

Cuando llegue a la sala principal recordé que mi madre se había ido a su habitación y decidí ir por ella y llevármela de aquí.

Su habitación se encontraba en el 2º piso y me destine a subir las escaleras corriendo… cuando iba por la mitad del camino un grito desgarrador proveniente de la habitación de mi madre, me apresure a subir las escaleras y al abrir la puerta de su recamara me encontré con la escena mas cruel que había visto en toda mi vida… mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al instante y una voz me dijo

-Al fin llegas princesita…

Me deje caer en el suelo de rodillas con las manos cubriéndome la cara y llorando… lo único que salio de mi boca en ese instante fue un ahogado grito

-Nooooo!..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic! Ire actualizando todas las semanas lo prometo! _


	4. Algo peor que la muerte?

Capitulo 3:"¿muerte o peor que eso?"

Me dolía el cuerpo a montones y lo único que recordaba era el cuerpo inerte de mi madre y ese sujeto que la tenia en sus brazos y le daba a beber de su sangre… con ese pensamiento desperté e intente levantarme pero el dolor fue demasiado así que un leve gemido salio de mi boca… de inmediato apareció Edward en la puerta de lo que parecía una cabaña.

-Como te encuentras?- me pregunto edward acercándose a mi

-Adolorida, y con un dolor de cabeza-le conteste intentando levantarme , pero el en un segundo ya se encontraba a mi lado

-Edward- le llame y el me miro- ¿Qué le sucedió a mi madre?- le pregunte

-Dabri… yo…- pero no alcanzo a responder ya que un hombre rubio de unos 30 años de ojos dorados entro en la habitación

-¿Cómo te encuentras Dabrinska?- me pregunto aquel hombre

-Dabri… me encuentro muy bien… con algunos dolores musculares pero no es nada- le respondí

-OK. Dabri., ya veo que sacaste el mismo carácter de tu madre- se me formo una mueca en mi cara por el solo echo de mi madre y no saber como esta ella en este momento. Mire a Edward y el me dijo

-El es Carlisle… mi padre-

-Dabri… debo decirte que pensé que en momento te perdíamos… y luego de la nada tu pulso volvió a la normalidad- me dijo Carlisle

-Espere… como que me perdía?- le pregunte incrédula

-Dabri… has estado durmiendo por 6 días- me dijo Edward, y estoy segura de que mi mandíbula toco el suelo

-HEY HEY! Así que la bella durmiente despertó – dijo un grandulon entrando a la habitación

-El es Emmett… mi hermano- me dijo Edward presentándomelo- Emmett… ella es Dabrinska- le dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Emmett

-Un gusto chica!- me dijo el grandulon abrazándome, a lo cual yo no pude evitar sonreír

Cuando me voltee a ver a Edward tenia una expresión de desagrado en su cara y sus manos las tenia apretadas en puños y no fui capaz de entender porque, cuando Emmett me bajo Edward se dirigió a mi

-Creo que deberíamos ir a dar una vuelta afuera- me dijo en voz baja

-Primero tiene que cambiarse, afuera hace demasiado frió… Alice te dejo un closet lleno de ropa ayer- me dijo Carlisle sonriéndome

-Gracias- fue lo único que dije antes de que todos salieran de la habitación para que yo me pudiera vestir

Cuando abrí el closet lo encontré con prendas preciosas y colores muy hermosos igual, me limite a escoger unos pitillos y una camisa de algodón blanca, pero de inmediato apareció una mujer con aspecto de bailarina de ballet la cual no me miraba muy contenta

-Ni sueñes que te vas a colocar ese conjunto con toda esa ropa- me dijo la personita

-Q-que- le dije

-Oh. Por cierto me llamo Alice- me dio la pequeña apartándome del closet y yo solo pude reír

-Te vas a colocar esto… con esto… y vas a combinarlo con esto- decía mientras sacaba ropa de aquel closet

-Listo!-dijo ella pasándome ropa- te colocas esto y vas a tener la mejor caminata de tu vida.- dijo saliendo de la habitación

Me vestí y al salir de la habitación en la que me encontraba me di cuenta de que me rodeaban como una 10 a 12 casas muy parecidas a la mía

-un campamento- dije en un susurro

-yo no lo llamaría así… pero somos algo muy parecido a eso- dijo Edward a mis espaldas

-Me vas a contar lo que le paso a mi madre – le pregunte con suplica en la cara

-Vamos a caminar si- dijo tomando una de mis manos y besándola- hay te cuento todo- yo solo asentí

Caminamos unos 10 min. Sin articular palabra alguna, hasta que edward paro y me coloco frente a el

-Dabri… tu madre…- dijo pero comenzó a negar con la cabeza

-Que le paso Edward… mu..Murió- le pregunte

-No Dabri… tu madre no murió- yo solté un suspiro de tranquilidad- pero eso no quiere decir que este bien

-Entonces que le paso- le pregunte

-Mandaron a Sabbath, el es un creador, y fiel seguidor de Hades, y el solo esta utilizando a tu madre… para… para poder llegar a ti

-Pero… porque quiere llegar a mi?- le pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos

-Dabri… si Zeus te encuentra… te dará su trono junto a el… y si tu lo aceptas… no abra nada en este mundo mas fuerte que tu… y si es así, el nunca podrá llegar al poder

-Pero… entonces que le van a hacer a mi madre Edward- le dije con lagrimas en corriendo por mis mejillas

-No la van a matar Dabri- me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y secando mis lagrimas- la van a convertir en un monstruo mucho peor que un vampiro… solo para que ella te pueda matar a ti….

-Q. que?- le pregunte a Edward quien todavía mantenía sus manos en mi cara

-Yo… Dabri yo…- me decía- yo tuve la culpa de que se llevaran a tu madre- me dijo dándome la espalda

-Que quieres decir con eso edward- le pregunte

-Que si yo hubiera estado un poco menos preocupado de mis emociones, talvez hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de los vampiros que se acercaba… y no se hubieran llevado a Bella- me explico

-Espera… puedes leer la mente?- le pregunte

-Si, la mayoría de los vampiros tenemos dones- me dijo

Y comenzó a nombrar los dones de todos los de su familia , al parecer solo el, alice y un tal jasper tenia esos "Dones", los demás solo tenían algo así como talentos

Caminamos alrededor de 30 min. Y yo le dije que el no tenia la culpa de lo que le paso a mi madre, que si no fuera por el yo ya estaría muerta, entonces el se detuvo y me miro

-Dabri… yo por ti… seria capaz de morir… yo, yo Te amo, mas que a nada en este mundo y estoy seguro que si te pierdo… mi mundo se detendría… yo no tengo mundo sin ti-

-Escúchame Edward…- le dije tomando su cara en mis manos y obligándolo a mirarme-Jamás, y escucha bien, Jamás me vas a perder- le dije acercándome a el- y estoy segura de que lo que siento por ti… podría ser amor..- le dije uniendo sus labios con los míos…

Pero al parecer a alguien no le agrada mucho que yo bese a Edward porque de la nada apareció Alice con una sonrisa en la cara y yo me aparte lo más rápido que pude de Edward y la mire esperando a que dijese algo

-¡Te dije que seria la mejor caminata de tu vida!- me dijo ella acercándose a nosotros

-Que quieres Alice- le dijo Edward serio

-Bueno hermano no te molestaría si no fuera necesario y lo sabes- le dijo Alice asiéndose la ofendida- Ya van a llegar… en unas cuanta hrs.- dijo Alice cambiando el tema- Perdona no haberlo visto antes

-No te preocupes Alice- le dijo Edward- hazme un favor y lleva a Dabri a las cabañas si?- le dijo

-Espera… tu no vas?- le pregunte

-Dabri.. Tengo que llevar a los invitados a las cabañas- me dijo sonriéndome.- y ellos son los que nos ayudaran a salvar a tu madre

-Vamos Dabri…- dijo alice abriéndome los brazos

-Oh. No…- le dije negando con la mano- ni creas que me vas a llevar en brazos-

-Vamos Dabri… te llevo a las buenas o a las malas- me dijo colocando sus manos en la cintura

-Pero… OK.- le dije acercándome a ella

-Así me gusta- me dijo tomándome.-adiós Eddy- le dijo a edward antes de comenzar a correr

Llegamos a eso de 1 min. Y Alice dijo que me presentaría a su familia:

Comenzó con Esme, su madre, ella era una mujer sumamente hermosa y carismática.

Luego me presento a Rosalíe su hermana, y juro no haber visto nunca una mujer mas hermosa que ella y aunque alice dijo que era de carácter fuerte, a mi me pareció muy simpática.

Luego me presento a Jasper, su novio, el era un hombre hermoso pero parecía estar sufriendo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Los otros solo se presentaron ya que yo ya los conocía desde esta mañana.

Me encontraba hablando con Rosalíe sobre su hermoso cabello cuando Alice grito

-¡Ya vienen!-….


	5. ¡¡¡¿¿¿Que Soy!

Capitulo 4: "¡¿Qué Soy?"

En cuanto termino comenzaron a aparecer desde los matorrales personas iguales de atrayentes que los cullen, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que todo se veía como un perfecto cuento de hadas! El sol iluminaba a esas personas y brillaban como si tuvieran un manto lleno de diamantes, luego comenzaron a salir hombres musculosos de piel morena perfecta casi igual de hermosos que los anteriores pero la gran diferencia era que en su grupo no habían mujeres, no le tome importancia a eso ya que detrás de ellos venían seres rarísimos y a la vez muy conocidos… nunca pensé que existieran seres como ellos, pero hay estaban frente a mis ojos:

Minotauros, centauros y desde el cielo se veían unas aves que parecían fénix.

No entendía porque tanta gente solo para salvar a mi madre de "Sabbath"

-Dabri… tienes que decirme lo que estas pensando- me dijo edward a mis espaldas

-Y tu acaso no me puedes leer la mente- le dije

El riendo me dijo- No… al parecer tienes el mismo don que tu madre, tu mente tiene un escudo protector que me impide penetrar tu mente.

-Entonces… no sabes lo que estoy pensando?- le dije traviesa- pues quédate con las ganas- le dije riendo

-Vamos Dabri… no me puedes hacer esto!- me dijo el tomándome en brazos y girando conmigo

-Valla, valla… miren que tenemos aquí- dijo una voz

-Damon!- le dijo Edward al tipo

-Pero que manera de saludar es esa Edward ¡por hades!- le dijo Damon burlón- que diría el si te ve tratando así a uno de los tuyos… o mas interesante aun… que diría si te ve haciendo un complot en su contra

-Complot al cual tu igual este integrado- le dijo Edward

-Buen punto Eddy- le dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso- y quien es esta hermosura – dijo el acercándose a mi

-Ella es Dabri…- dijo Edward interponiéndose entre ambos, a lo cual yo solo pude reír ya que sus celos eran cada vez mas evidentes

-OK. Ya entendí Edward solo tienes que decirme "Damon ella es mía"-dijo Damon haciendo una pésima imitación de su voz

-solo… solo vete si Damon, ya se hace de noche y van a servir la comida para tu gente- le dijo Edward señalando l lugar a donde se tenia que dirigir

.- dijo Damon- adiós preciosura dijo apareciéndose frente a mi mas rápido de lo que Edward lo hacia- cuídate y no te acerques al festín si?- dijo dándome un

Pequeño beso en la mejilla a lo cual Edward solo coloco las manos como puños y yo lo mire de manera interrogativa

-Dabri… el no es un hijo de Hades, claro esta viste su velocidad, el es hijo… es hijo de Poseidón , es uno de los SOLO- dijo enmarcando la ultima palabra- cinco hijos que tuvo

-Solo cinco?- pregunte yo y el solo asintió- y Zeus? … cuantos hijos tiene?- le pregunte

Edward pasó su pelo por el cabello desordenándolo y con un movimiento que a mi parecer era tan sexy!

-El solo tiene uno… y ese eres tu… y es por eso que llego toda esta gente a ayudarte… Zeus por la ausencia de un hijo… los ha criado a todos ello como suyos

-En donde esta la Pequeñita!- grito una mujer desde dentro de la cabaña frente a nosotros

-Oh no…- murmuro Edward y estoy segura que dijo una maldición

-Que pasa?- pregunte, pero el no alcanzo a contestar ya que la mujer salio de la cabaña y como era de suponer también tenia la velocidad de Edward

-Eddy, tesoro… ya estabas aquí!- le dijo la mujer besando a Edward y yo…yo no sabia que hacer… fue tanta la furia que no me di cuenta cuando estaba corriendo… mas rápido que Edward… mas rápido que Damon…

Me detuve en seco cuando sentí que corrían lágrimas por mis mejillas… pero de un momento a otro comencé a llorar mucho más , y cuando seque mis lágrimas… quede mirando mi mano y no podía creer lo que veía…. De las lágrimas que había secado desprendía un tipo de electricidad…. Era como corriente y no pude aguantar más….

-¡¿QUE SOY?- grite a la nada

Llorando sin cesar

-Yo igual sentí lo mismo cuando sucedieron los cambios- me dijo una voz muy conocida para mi- y te puedo ayudar a controlarlo…

-Damon- dije levantándome del suelo

-Dabri… es normal que te sientas así- me dijo el acercándose

-Así como… como un monstruo al que nadie quiere!- le grite

-No digas eso por favor… tu no eres un monstruo… te aseguro que yo soy mas

Monstruo que tu- me dijo el riéndose y tomando mi cara entre sus manos- y aunque el no te quiera… yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Pero no se lo que me pasa Damon… y no se porque pero… pienso que seria mejor que me entregaran a Hades y así esto terminaría rápido- le dije safandome de sus manos

-No digas eso no en broma Dabrinska- me dijo el enojado- no sabes lo que hades es capaz de acerté verdad? Nadie te lo ha dicho- yo negué con la cabeza- entonces yo te lo voy a decir- me dijo sonriéndome

Cuando un estrenduoso sonido nos saco de nuestra burbuja, el sonido era proveniente de detrás de nosotros así que me voltee y hay estaba el

-Tu no le vas a decir nada Damon- le dijo

-Valla así que llegaste!... te terminaste de besuquear con esa- le escupió Damon

-No sabes con quien te estas metiendo…- le decía

-Ya vasta!- le corte tangente a ambos- Que ases aquí edward? Vienes a ver como me

Dejaste de destruida después que te vi con "esa"- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-Dabri… yo… no es lo que tu crees… ella solo estaba pasada en algunas copas-me decía

Mirando al suelo

Yo lo único que podía hacer era reírme… que tan entupida creía que era

-Y tu pretendes que yo te crea esa estupidez verdad?- le dije- pues ya no te creo ni un poco Edward Cullen… así que ahora vete- le dije secantemente

-Pero dabri… yo… yo lo siento… te juro que no te quise hacer daño… pero si me acompañas al campamento Tanya te va a explicar todo- me decía el acercándose

-A si que se llama tanya he… pues bien por ella pero yo no voy a ningún lado contigo- le dije

-Ya la escuchaste Edward… Dabri se va a quedar conmigo- le dijo Damon pasando sus manos por mi hombro

-Te vas a arrepentir Damon- le dijo edward acercándose

-¡ya vasta Edward! Que no te basta con hacerme sufrir que tienes que venir a destruir esto- le dije asiendo ademán con mis manos

-Si esto es lo que quieres-

-Si esto es lo que quiero- le dije cortantemente

-Sabes que yo siempre voy a estar para ti Dabri…-

No voy a mentir diciendo que no me quería ir con el… pero tenia que ser fuerte porque el me había engañado y tenia que entender que eso cambiaba todo… pero en realidad ya estaba pensando en entablar una conversación con esa tal Tania para que me explicara lo que sucedió en ese campamento y porque había besado a Edward.

-Dabri… estas hay?- me pregunto Damon pasando su mano por enfrente de mi cara

-Si lo lamento me distraje pensando… Edward ya se fue?- le pregunte al ver que el ya no estaba hay

-Si… entonces… quieres que te cuete acerca de Hades?- me pregunto

-Si… por favor- le dije mirándolo-

-Entonces…-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi- vamos sostenla que yo no muerdo- me dijo sonriendo, yo le tome la mano y nos dispusimos a caminar con los dedos entrelazados…

Llevábamos unos 10 min. Caminando cuando el se detuvo y me dijo que me sentara… estábamos en un prado hermoso lleno de flores… estuvimos en silencio disfrutando del paisaje… mejor dicho yo disfrutaba del paisaje porque me di cuenta de que damon no paraba de mirarme y cuando yo me volteaba a verlo me encontraba con unos hermosos ojos miel-verdoso mirándome.

-Y bien…- le dije rompiendo el hielo- me vas a decir de lo que es capaz de hacerme Hades si me entrego

-Esta bien- me dijo el colocándose frente a mi- pero debes prometerme que no me vas a interrumpir- me dijo el muy serio promételo y te lo cuento-

-Lo prometo- le dije mirándolo a los ojos

POV Damon:

-Lo prometo…- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos y yo volví a perderme en ellos por un instante… nunca pensé que lo que decían los otros vampiros fuera cierto… que la atracción hacia una humana es irrevocable… porque la atracción que sentía por dabrinska era de una magnitud inexplicable.

-Entonces…. Me lo vas a decir…- me dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-mmm… si- le dije sentándome al lado de ella

Hades no tuvo una vida muy agradable… el fue desterrado del olimpo por querer ocupar el lugar de Zeus… tu padre… y por eso hay tanta rivalidad entre ellos….podrás entender que por eso es que no le importa en lo mas mínimo que seas su sobrina y que su sangre también este corriendo por tus venas- ella se limito a asentir- bueno… ahora viene la parte mas difícil de contar… el no se fue solo si no que también se llevo a su hijo primogénito con el… ese hijo era yo…- le dije y ella tendió a alejarse de mi pero yo continué- no te preocupes yo ya no soy de los malos… ahora estoy con el grupo de Edward pero claro…- seguí relatándole mi vida en el Infra mundo y ella me miraba fascinada como a un niño que se le regala un caramelo… le estaba contando de cómo había sido para mi matar a todas esas personas solo porque Hades me lo pedía y yo tenia que obedecerlo cuando una gota de agua callo en la punta de mi nariz…

-Será mejor que regresemos a las cabañas- le dije a ella

-Pero no me vas a decir porque me están ocurriendo estos cambios?- me pregunto ella… al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llover desenfrenadamente

-OK. Pero no aquí… te voy a llevar a una cabaña que es de mi actual padre que queda cerca de este lugar- le dije abriéndole mis brazos para poder cargarla y ella se acerco a mi con desconfianza- Vamos dabri… no quiero que me vallan a echar la culpa de tu resfriado he- le dije sonriéndole y ella me correspondió la sonrisa… se subió a mis brazos y yo comencé a correr desenfrenadamente… luego ella se acerco a mi oído y me dijo

-Sabes… yo ahora soy mucho mas rápida que tu…-

-Si… lo se… te vi correr cuando…- me quede en silencio al ver que ella se tensaba, estuvimos así unos 2 min. Ya que llegamos al lugar que le había dicho a ella- Llegamos!- le dije a ella colocándola en el suelo

-Damon…- me dijo ella en n susurro

-Que sucede- le pregunte

-Tengo miedo- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos y una gota de lágrima junto con electricidad bajaba de su mejilla

-Dabri… eso no te tiene porque dar miedo… mira mi don es mucho más escalofriante que eso…- le dije sonriendo y desordenándome el pelo

-Enserio?- pregunto ella curiosa

-Mira…- le dije y me aleje de ella para no hacerle daño


	6. Presentaciones & aperitivos

Capitulo 5: "Presentaciones y aperitivos"

POV Dabrinska

-Enserio?- le pegunte curiosa de lo que pudiera ser

-Mira…- me dijo el alejándose un poco de mi

Y así el comenzó a arder por completo… por un momento me asuste pero después de un rato me tranquilice al ver que el sonreía en todo su esplendor… lo mire fascinada, y pensé "como yo pude haberme asustado solo por una corriente eléctrica cuando el arde por completo" entonces el me saco de mi pensamiento y como si leyera mi mente me dijo

-No creas que siempre fue así, yo partí… por así decirlo, como tu- me dijo apuntándome - cuando lloraba en mis ojos se reflejaban flamas de fuego intenso… y créeme cuando te digo que Edward llego en el momento adecuando porque si no hubieras…- dejo la palabra sin completar y me miro con dolor en los ojos

-Hubiera que! Damon- le pregunte tangente

-Yo también pase por lo mismo que tu Dabri… tan solo que Hades llego un poco tarde… yo… yo mate a mi familia porque no pude controlar el fuego- me dijo dejando de arder… pero las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre el se evaporizaban al instante

-Entonces… si Edward no hubiera llegado… yo hubiese matado a mi madre- le dije en un susurro, y el solo asintió- llévame al campamento Damon- le dije… el me miro y sin decir nada me tomo en brazos y comenzó a correr

Estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que llegamos, y hay había un tipo de asamblea cuando Damon me dejo en el suelo Alice apareció frente a mi

-Dabri, no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias- me dijo abrazándome

-Lo lamento es solo que- le dije pero ella me corto

-Si el entupido de mi hermano y esa pelirroja envararon todo- me dijo con un gesto molesto en su cara- pero eso ya no importa cierto?- me dijo

-Tienes razón- le dije sonriendo – y dime… que esta pasando aquí- le pregunte ya que todos se encontraban reunidos

-Te vamos a presentar a todos- me dijo sonriendo- vamos que esperas que no te mueves- me dijo caminando así la gente que estaba reunida

-Si tienes razón- le dije en un susurro

Cuando nos acercamos la gente me miraba como si fuera el mismo anti-cristo y en verdad me sentía un bicho raro… entonces puede visualizar a Edward quien estaba acompañado de esa pelirroja… y cuando me vio se alejo de ella de inmediato y se acerco a mi…

-Así que viniste…- me dijo- pensé que te irías con "el"- me dijo mirando a Damon

-Seria mejor compañía que tu… eso es seguro- le dije la ultima parte en un susurro sabiendo que el escucharía

-Dabri…- me dijo tomando mi brazo- si tan solo me dejaras explicarte- en sus ojos se reflejaba la sinceridad de sus palabras

-Esta bien… pero no ahora- le dije safandome de su agarre y el me sonrió

Alice se acerco a mi después de un tiempo y me dijo que la siguiera… caminamos por entre la gente y ella subió a un tipo de escenario que se encontraba en el centro de todas esas personas

-Ven aquí- me dijo Alice

-Alice no creo que…- le dije pero ella me corto

-Nada de eso… ya lo vi y saldrá muy bien, estas personas te aman Dabri!- me insistió ella

-OK. Pero que voy a decir- le dije subiendo al escenario

-Solo di como te llamas y lo que sientas!- me dijo ella bajando del escenario… cuando me voltee todas las personas me miraban curiosas y me llamaron la atención solo dos personas fuera de lo natural (Edward & Damon) ellos parecían hombres de revista muy musculosos y con una sonrisa en la cara y no pude evitar reír también… claro de inmediato Damon & Edward se dieron cuenta y se acercaron a hablar con ellos, y para que no discutieran hay mismo comencé con mi discurso y como lo había previsto ellos prestaron toda su atención en mi

-Hola… mi nombre es Dabrinska Swan… soy hija de Zeus como todos ya lo saben- y hay comenzaron todos los murmullos- y como sabrán también mi madre se la llevo Sabbath según se un seguidor de Hades- cuando pronuncie el nombre de Sabbath todos se tensaron sin excluir a ninguno- y como me han informado- dije mirando a Edward- la van a transformar en un monstruo… y no dudo que ya lo hayan echo… pero aun así la quiero traer conmigo…-dije pero una voz me interrumpió… unas voz muy conocida debo admitir y claro… era "esa" pelirroja que se besuqueo con Edward

-Jajaja… no creo que puedas niñita!... es decir, mírate, eres débil… y además solo estas pensando en ti!- me dijo ella acercándose a mi

-¡Basta Tanya!- le dijo Edward- cada uno de nosotros sabia a lo que venia y los riesgos que corría venir así que no empieces

-Pero Eddy!- le dijo ella

-Y ya te he dicho que no me llames así- le dijo Edward y yo no pude evitar sonreír

-Si me dejan seguir…- dije yo riéndome de esa tal "Tanya"- la quiero traer conmigo ya que se que Hades no la deja regresar porque su propósito es que ella misma me mate… así que…- le dije concluyendo mi tema, entonces esos muchachos que estaban atrás y ase un rato me sonreían se acercaron

-Yo te voy a apoyar hasta el final! Y mi manada también- me dijo el Hombre- A por cierto… me llamo Jacob Black- me dijo el tendiéndome su mano y yo la agarre con mucho gusto

-Un gusto Jake…- le dije- a mi me gusta que me digan Dabri…

-Es un pacer Dabri…- dijo el mirándome- Dios te pareces tanto a tu madre… pero en fin ellos son los de mi manada! Sam, Pared, Paul. Quiel, Embry, Seth, Leah- dijo señalando a la única mujer del grupo- ellos son mi manada – dijo asiendo ademán con sus manos

-Espera…- le dije recordando un punto anterior- dijiste que me parezco a mi madre… la conoces?...

No podía creer que Jacob hubiese conocido a mi madre… no tanto como para saber que me parecía a ella… eso si que era raro, como es que mi madre se relaciono con tanta gente rara.

-Si, la conocí ella era mi mejor amiga…- me dijo el sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Me puedes decir como es que la conociste?- le pregunte tratando de no parecer entrometida

-Porsup…- dijo el pero una voz lo interrumpió

-Va a tener que ser otro día Jacob- dijo Edward a mi espalda

-Claro… yo puedo esperar- Dijo Jake con una sonrisa en la cara y frotándose el pelo.

Edward me tomo del brazo un poco fuerte por lo que solté un leve gemido y me asuste un poco al notar que tenía los ojos negros… pero de un negro carbón, demasiado oscuro…

-Me lastimas…- le dije al ver que nos internábamos al bosque y yo no podía hacer nada para safarme del agarre

-Lo lamento pero si te suelto seguramente vas a arrancar… ya he visto como corres… y no me voy a arriesgar- me dijo el, y recordando mis poderes no creí que fuera mala idea practicar un poco eso…

Entonces pensé… si Damon podía hacer que el fuego prácticamente danzara a su alrededor yo podría hacer que la electricidad hiciera lo mismo a mi alrededor sin hacerme daño… y también… abrían mas personas como nosotros… pero primero era averiguar que tan lejos podía llevar mi poder.

Comencé a pensar en mucha agua a mí alrededor, entonces comencé a pensar en cosas triste… en mi madre, y de la nada de mis brazos comenzaron a desprender rallos no solo electricidad… Edward me soltó al instante y me quedo mirando estupefacto…

-Esto es lo que soy Edward… un monstruo…. No como tu- le dije mirándolo… el tenia que saber en que se iba a meter

-Dabri… Yo sabia que tu tendrías poderes como estos… cuando decidí… dejarte entrar a mi vida- me dijo el acercándose, y Dios… como no podrías perdonar a alguien tan romántico como edward?... voy a tener que evitar ver sus hermosos ojos que ahora se encontraban Dorados

-Edward- susurre cuando el me abrazo y coloco mi cabeza en su pecho

-Dime?- dijo el al ver que yo no procedía

-Tus ojos… porque cambian de color?- pregunte curiosa

-Bueno eso depende… Son negros cuando tenemos sed… pero abecés son porque nos sacan de nuestras casillas y es tanto que nos provocan ganas de matar… y son Dorados cuando estamos calmados…- me dijo el serenamente mirándome a los ojos con sus perfectos y ten cautivantes ojos

-Y los de Damon…- dije yo y el izo una mueca de desagrado- porque son rojos?- pregunte nuevamente

-El tomo el camino fácil Dabri… el se alimenta de humanos- me dijo y yo me tense al instante

-Entonces…- dije yo nerviosa- Yo de que me vendría alimentando?- pregunte ya con mucho mas nervios

-Dabri… Yo creo que eso lo deberías consultar con alguien de tu especie como los hijos de Afrodita… o los hijos de Poseidón… porque yo soy hijo de un hijo de hades… el que yo mas conozca es carlisle… y el se alimenta de sangre pero una vez me dijo que depende de tu padre y tu poder es tu alimento… así que no sabría que decirte…- me dijo el mirando hacia el cielo como intentando recordar algo o concentrarse…- Dabri…- me dijo y me sorprendió que estuviera tan cerca de mi

-Dime?- le dije al ver que esperaba mi aprobación para seguir hablando

-Tu quieres saber quien era esa tipa que me beso verdad?- me dijo el

-Si- dije en un susurro pero sabría que el me escucharía

-pues ella… es Tanya… ella esta enamorada de mi- me dijo y yo hice una mueca de desagrado ante el tema de que esa tal Tanya… alias "Tipa" estuviese enamorada de mi Edward…. Espera "Mi Edward" dios que me esta pasando que ahora digo esas cosas…- pero yo le deje bien en claro que yo solo amo una persona me dijo sonriendo y yo reí en mi interior de pura felicidad

-Y se puede saber quien es?...- le dije picadamente

-Por supuesto bella damisela… su nombre es… Dabrinska y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi casi vida- me dijo abrasándome y dándome un tierno beso que después de unos segundos paso a ser un beso fogoso de pura pasión entre nuestros mundos… se sentía tan bien estar así con el que me quedaría por la eternidad así… con el… pero un ruedo brusco me izo salir de mis pensamiento

-Edward!- grito alguien… una vez que yo conocía… Damon

-Que pasa damon… No, no puede ser… como es posible que pasara tan rápido- dijo edward sin esperar a que Damon articulara palabra alguna

-Hay que sacar a Dabri de aquí… ella dejo muy en claro que venia por ella… y no quería matar a nadie mas…- dijo Damon y me tense al instante

-Tienes razón… Damon- dijo Edward acercándose a el y tomándolo de los hombros…- Llévatela lo mas lejos de aquí… si no te busco dentro de dos días… huye lo mas lejos que puedas de aquí… sin que nadie te detenga… y mantenla a salvo… se que lo que sientes por ella es mas grande que cualquier cosa… así que confió que darías tu vida por ella… pero mantén tus pensamientos solo para ti…- le dijo Edward y una lagrima rodó por mis mejillas…. Yo tendría que irme y dejarlo a el… el amor de mi vida… solo porque alguien quería matarme… y el alo mejor no saldría con vida

-Edward…- logre articular.. Y el se volteo a verme y con un solo paso ya estaba ante mi abrasándome y susurrándome que todo estaría bien…. Me beso y me dijo que no me preocupara por el que todo saldría bien…

-Damon…- lo llamo- llévatela de aquí… - dijo edward

-Ya viene- dijo Damon…- no me queda mucho tiempo vas a tener que distraerla lo mas posible- le dijo el tomándome en brazos

Déjame eso a mi… ahora vete- le dijo Edward y nosotros desaparecimos dejando todo atrás… a todos los que yo quería…. A mí amado…. A mi vida…

No podía creer que en este momento Edward podría estar peleando con alguien que intentaba matarme a mí… y todo por salvarme… y si es que lograba detenerlo lo suficiente como para que yo y Damon desapareciéramos.

-Dabri…- me llamo Damon- necesitas saber quien era esa persona que ataco el campamento- me dijo el y yo lo mire para que procigiera- Esa persona era… tu madre… ella dijo que venia por ti, porque si no lo hacia Sabbath vendría por ti… y eso no es bueno en ninguno de los sentidos… en cierto modo es mucho mejor que te mate tu madre y no Sabbath- me dijo Damon y de la nada se detuvo y me coloco en el suelo frente a el…

-Dabri… debes saber que yo te amo… se que te conozco ase bastante poco pero… te amo, y no te digo esto para presionarte ni nada por el estilo… es solo que… yo te podría dar una vida tranquila y sin nada de preocupaciones si tan solo me eligieras a mi en vez de a el- me dijo Damon y yo no podía articular palabra alguna… como era posible que Damon me dijera eso en esta situación- no te pido que elijas, si no que tan solo me hagas saber si tus sentimientos han cambiado… si es que lo hacen… yo te esperare por la eternidad si es necesario…- me dijo el y yo no pude evitar sentirme mal por el

-Damon… yo…- dije pero el me paro

-No digas nada si…- dijo acercándose a mí…

-Damon yo amo a Edward…- le dije pero lo que izo me sorprendió… el me beso… al principio fue un beso tierno y sin apuros, todo a mi alrededor se detuvo… fue tan fogoso apasionada y tierno a la vez que me quede sin palabras…. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar me tuve que separar de el casi jadeando… Dios que acaso este hombre me quería matar… le digo que AMO a Edward y el me BESA.

-Damon… no debiste haberme besado- le reclame colocando una mano sobre mis labios

-No me vas a decir que no te gusto verdad?- me dijo sonriendo

-Parece que se te olvida que mi vida corre peligro verdad?- le dije

-Lo siento tienes razón hay que irnos a un lugar ceca de aquí… la noche no tarda en llegar… me dijo y comenzó a correr veloz mente… como si se tratara de un mes sin dormir me quede dormida entre los firmes brazos de Damon… Tendría que averiguar que alimentarme para tener más fuerzas si es que algo llegara a pasar y nadie me pueda ayudar….

En el camino a "no se donde" solo pude pensar en cual seria mi alimento de hoy en adelante, una y otra vez pensaba… "Es evidente que tienes que matar igual que todos"… pero no quería asumir eso… no quería asumir que tendría que matar para conservar mi vida.

Damon se detuvo y al parecer íbamos caminando y yo no me di cuenta hasta que Damon beso mi frente ya que iba concentrada en mis pensamientos y en lo que me decía mi voz interna.

-Que pasa?- pregunte cuando el se detuvo

-Nada bonita- me dijo dejándome en el suelo- es solo que me tengo que alimentar… ya no me quedan tantas fuerzas… y si nos topamos con alguien no podremos hacer nada- me dijo el tomando mi cara entre sus manos y depositando un beso en mi frente.

-Y que vas a cazar?- pegunte con curiosidad de saber por fin de que se alimentaba

-De que mas va a ser- me dijo como si fuera obvio y yo lo mire con duda y al parecer el lo noto- no me digas que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de decirte de lo que se alimentan los semi dioses como nosotros- me inquirió el

Yo respondí un leve "No" y el me tomo las mano y se las llevo al pecho… así estuvimos unos minitos hasta que el dejo caer mis manos y me dijo.

-Cuando vuelva te voy a hablar de eso si?- me dijo sonriéndome… yo le de volví la sonrisa

-Esta bien- le dije y el desapareció entre el bosque en el que nos encontrábamos… yo me senté en un tronco y después de unos 10 min. De esperar decidí salir a ver si encontraba algo interesante… camine unos 5 min. Y llegue a un tipo de cementerio… todo estaba cubierto de neblina, una neblina muy espesa… comencé a caminar y me encontré con un diario que me llamo mucho la curiosidad… me acerque a el y lo tome… era un tipo de libreta pero al abrirla no había nada… era como si nadie la hubiera tocado o si quiera visto hay… una cosa ilógica pero que daba mucho que pensar… me senté y después de un rato solo deduje que a algún niño se le debió de haber quedad aquí hace poco… "Entonces ya no existe con Damon hay en el bosque" me dijo mi voz interna… y un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza… entre los arbustos vi como alguien se movía y me asuste… es decir, como alguien nos iba a encontrar tan fácilmente… Damon no había parado si no hasta ahora entonces una figura se dejo ver… era el mismo hombre que se había llevado a mi madre… Dios ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre… mis piernas no reaccionaban y el se acercaba a mi cada vez mas… no se de donde saque fuerzas pero corrí lo mas rápido que pude en el sentido contrario al cual se encontraba aquel hombre… corría como nunca en mi vida… pero de la nada vi como aparecían mas sombras alrededor y por en frente de mi… mi corazón iba a mil por hora… por que me pasaba esto a mi… y como era que ellos sabían que nos encontrábamos… entonces vi como todos miraban el cuaderno que tenia entre manos… vi que se sonreían los unos a los otros… y eso si que me dio miedo… eran vampiros… todos… esos colmillos… me encontraba parada en medio de la nada repleta de vampiros… mi respiración comenzaba a fallar producto del miedo y respiraba entre cortadamente… entonces una mujer se acerco a mi… pero aquel hombre se lo impidió.

-Ashley… la necesitamos con vida… no muerta- le dijo el hombre cuyo nombre no recordaba… pero lo reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo

-Pero… su olor Sabbath… es tan… Seductivo…- le dijo aquella mujer.. Y recordé que se llamaba Sabbath…

-Lo se… pero mas nos sirve con vida…- le dijo el entre dientes debatiéndose por algo en su cabeza ya que la sacudió alejando sus pensamientos

Hubo un momento en el que el silencio reino en el lugar… entonces mis ojos se fueron cerrados por una luz extravagante… cuando los abro n había nadie hay… excepto… Damon, el estaba hay con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Lo lamento… no debí dejarte tanto tiempo sola- me dijo el y yo no pude evitar abalanzarme encima de el y abrasarlo tan pero tan fuerte…

-Gracias, Gracias, y mil veces Gracias Damon… en verdad creí que ellos me matarían…- le dije y el me miro sonriendo

-Yo jamás dejaría que te mataran Dabri… Jamás- me dijo besando mi frente y parándose del suelo ya que habíamos caído cuando yo me abalance sobre el….

-Como nos encontraron?- pregunte

-No lo se… pero supongo que Edward perdió la pelea…- me dijo el y mi corazón se achico tanto que creí que moriría hay mismo… el amor de mi vida estaría muerto para ese instante?... No no podía ser así… el me dijo… me prometió que volvería conmigo… y yo debía de créele… aun así todo el mundo me diga los contrario.

-Damon… estoy cansada…- dije después de unos minutos en silencio… pero un silencio muy cómodo para ambos

-Lo que pasa es que debes alimentarte…- me dijo el- sabes porque me demore tanto?- me pregunto el

-No…- le respondí yo

-Ahora soy responsable de ti también… es por eso que Edward me mando contigo… tu alimento fundamental es la sangre de los de mas demonios… es por eso tu poder tan grande… necesitas mas cuidados que los demás…-me dijo y yo palidecí de inmediato… me estaba diciendo que lo matara? Al parecer el lo noto porque se apresuro a contestar- no quiere decir que me tengas que matar Dabri… solo tendrás que beber mi sangre…


	7. No lo hagas por favor

Capitulo 6: "No lo hagas… por favor"

Pov Edward

Los vi irse, esto de seguro me dolió mucho mas que cuando deje a Bella… oh Dios ahora yo tendría que pelear contra ella… contra la mujer que alguna vez ame... y que ahora tendría que pelear para defender a el amor de mi existencia, porque difícilmente se le puede llamar a esto vida, mi corazón se destrozo cuando vi a Bella hay… convertida en un monstruo frente a mi, estaba hermosa *Claro no tanto como Dabri* pensé.

Ella me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, llevaba un vestido negro con líneas rojas, se veía angelical pero a la vez con ese toque endemonia que me hacia temerle… ella me miraba y una mirada triste se formo en sus ojos, entonces hablo

-"Lo lamento Edward, pero si no la mato yo… lo va a hacer Sabbath, y eso seria mucho peor, no quiero ver a mi hija sufriendo tanto, te juro que va a ser rápido, no va a sentir nada." – dijo y se dispuso a caminar en dirección a donde se había ido dabri anteriormente

-"También lo siento, pero sabes que no te puedo dejar llegar a ella, antes me matas a mi."- le dije muy seguro y ella izo una mueca que no pude descifrar de que era

-"Edward… no quiero ser yo la que te mate, es por eso que voy a tener que dejarte solo inconsciente, claro eso ya no te va a importar, déjame agradecerte por mantener a Dabri muy bien cuidada, pero ya es hora de que se valla conmigo… su madre, ella no puede encontrarse con Zeus, si lo hace muchas personas van a perecer Edward… gente inocente…"- dijo ella pero yo la corte

-"Y si ve a Hades las cosas van a ser distintas verdad?, que inocente eres Bella, enseria crees que Hades quiere el bien para los seres humanos?. A el le facilitarían las cosas si los humanos no existieran porque eso es lo único que impide que Zeus ocupe la tierra como hogar para los dioses"- le dije, ella me miro por unos segundos

-"Edward… no lo hago por eso y lo sabes, no puedo dejar que Sabbath se encuentre con Dabri, el la va a matar y…"- dijo pero yo la corte

-"Y supongo que tu no vas con la intención de matarla verdad?"- le dije y ella me miro excéntrica y enojada

-"¡No me refiero a eso Edward!... el la va a hacer sufrir tanto que va a preferir que yo o hasta que tu la mates con tal de acabar con el dolor que esta sintiendo… no soy capaz de ver sufrir a mi niña tanto Edward…"- me dijo ella y sus ojos estaban claramente humedecidos

-"Bella, no te voy a dejar pasar"- dije decidido, Dabri estaba con Damon así que Sabbath no se le podría acercar.

-"Te lo advertí Edward…"- me dijo y de sus manos salieron 3 garras que parecían ser de sus propios huesos…

-"Dios, Bella que te hicieron ellos…."- Dije intentando recuperar la compostura, a ella la convirtieron en un Monstruo… no un demonio.

-"Edward, este es solo un pequeño precio por todo lo que me ha dado Hades…"-Dijo ella pero se detuvo, como tratando de poder escuchar algo a la distancia.- "Edward Sabbath ya se aproxima, tengo que alcanzar a Dabrinska antes de el"- Me dijo y se propuso a caminar pero me interpuse en su camino

-"Ya te lo dije Bella, no te voy a dejar pasar."- le dije

-"Como quieras, ya te lo advertí"- me dijo y se desvaneció

No la veía por ninguna parte cuando sentí una dolor punzante en el costado izquierdo se abdomen, era un dolor tan fuerte que casi me ase caer al suelo, y hay estaba ella, me había ensartado esas garras… lo ultimo que recuerdo es un dolor tan fuerte que me daban ganas de poder morir, para ser mas específicos ella me había arrancado un brazo y estuvo a punto de arrancarme la cabeza, en esos momentos di las gracias por ser un vampiro y que mis partes se pudieran volver a colocar (Claro si no es que ya la habían quemado) xD!

POV Dabrinska

Y hay tenia a Damon frente a mi ofreciéndome su sangre, que se suponía que debía hacer… despreciarlo o aceptar… cierta parte de mi me decía que lo aceptara después de todo el me la estaba regalando y para que negarlo, ese olor era infinitamente delicioso no me podía imaginar cuan delicioso podría ser el sabor…. Pero por otra parte estaba el caso de que sabia que me iba a ser casi imposible detenerme una vez de haber empezado.

Claro mi lado racional no gano porque no me di cuenta cuando estaba succionando la sangre de damon, tenia su brazo fuertemente agarrado como si se fuera a soltar… esa sangre era tan deliciosa, incluso mas de lo que pensé que seria…. Me detuve cuando vi que damon se encontraba mal, de seguro tendría que ir a cazar nuevamente…

-"Gracias Damon…"- dije pasándome la manga de mi polera por la boca, una gota de sangre desprendía de ella.

-"De nada Carita de muñeca"- me dijo y un sonrojo adorno mi cara- "Me encantan tus sonrojos Dabri"- me dijo y acarician mi mejilla

-"Va a ser mejor que vallas a cazar, si no puede que no puedas seguir con el viaje"- le dije para poder cambiar el tema de mis repentinos sonrojos

-"Si tienes razón… va a ser mejor que me valla a cazar, pero me da un poco de miedo dejarte sola… que tal si estas vez me prometes no moverte de aquí… así se me va a ser mas fácil encontrare cuando _ellos_ te ataquen no crees?"- Me dijo sonriendo

-"No te creas me puedo cuidar sola…"- le dije y me van a creer que se puso a reír

-"claro como hace un rato verdad?, Dabri necesito estar cerca de ti para que Edward no me valla a matar…"- me dijo el pero creo que vio algo en mi cara cuando me recordé a Edward, porque paro d inmediato…-"Lo siento Dabri no quise decirlo"- me dijo el

-"no te preocupes… HEY Damon… crees que Edward este vivo?"-Le pregunte

-"Pues… Dabri no quiero que pienses en eso… el te prometió que se volverían a ver"- dijo el pero esa idea no podía salir de mi cabeza, si Edward moría yo no era nada… y entonces con ese pensamiento comencé a llorar y la electricidad no tardo en llegar claro como siempre desde aquel día…

Damon me abrazo y fui conciente de que a el le estaba causando daño la electricidad de mis lagrimas.

-"No tienes porque consolarme Damon…"- le dije pero el me corto

-"Dabri… no lo hago porque 'Tenga que' lo hago porque así lo quiero"- me dijo apretándome mas a su cuerpo

-"Gracias Damon"- le dije secándome las lagrimas y mirándolo

-"Que pasa Dabri?"- me pregunto el ya que yo estuve demasiado rato tranquila mirándolo perdida en mis pensamientos

…..

-"Es mejor que vallas alimentarte Damon". – le dije después de un tiempo de silencio que hice después de su pregunta

-"Bueno pero, no te vallas a alejar si? No me da gusto ver que no estas"- Me dijo sonriendo

-"No voy a ir a ningún lado Damon lo prometo"- le dije sonriéndole

-"OK. Entonces nos vemos" –Dijo acercándose y depositando un tímido beso en mi frente.

Y desapareció, me senté en el lugar que estaba a esperarlo… pero como la suerte nunca esta de mi lado… era de esperarse lo que vería ahora

-"Hola princesita"- Dijo la voz por entre las sombras… era esa la voz que menos quería escuchar en este momento…. Sabbath…

"No me piensas saludar princesita… pero que modales son esos Dabrinska"- me dijo el con diversión en la voz, yo en ese momento ya me encontraba hiperventilando del puro miedo, no sabia que hacer correr y esperar a que me matara o quedarme hay a ver si Damon aparecía como la ultima vez…

-"Que es lo que quieres de Mi Sabbath…"- le pregunte directamente

-"OH. Vamos me vas a decir que no te alegras de verme? Eso daña terriblemente mis sentimientos Princesita"- Dijo tratando de sonar dolido pero con ese toque de diversión en la voz…

-"No, no me alegro de verte en lo mas mínimo… ahora responde mi pregunta… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- le volví a preguntar

-"Bueno, ya que vamos a estar ásperos entre nosotros… Hades me mando a matarte, pero el no especifico como… así que supongo que me voy a divertir un poco con tigo… después de todo eres casi una diosa… y cuantas posibilidades voy a tener de estar con una "Diosa Dabri""- La ultima parte me izo temblar del miedo… que es lo que el pensaba hacer conmigo…

Con esas preguntas todo se volvió absolutamente negro… y lo ultimo que recuerdo es un liquido que apaciguaba el ardor de mi garganta bajar por esta misma…

POV Damon.

Me fui a cazar y vi que Dabri no se movía de su lugar, me quise alejar un poco mas de ella ya que cuando cazábamos nos entregábamos al instinto y a ella la podía considerar mi presa… pero que entupido fui… cuando volví dabri ya no estaba y lo único que encontré en su lugar fue el olor de la sangre de Ashley, no se como no se me ocurrió que sabbath vendría con su tropa para cazar a Dabrinska, y al parecer tenían al clan "Vulturi" de su lado… ya que ellos eran los únicos que tenían a un chico que poseía el "Don" de deshabilitar los conocimientos y entrar en un completo sueño negro, claro esa era la única forma de que se la hubieran llevado ya que Dabri no podía morir y ella era capaz de matar a todo el grupo de sabbath de un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos… Pero claro ella aun no lo sabía.

POV Dabrinska.

Cuando desperté estaba atada a un fierro muy helado… intente soltarme pero las cadenas que me ataban estaban demasiado apretadas y me estaban comenzando a cortar, estaba intentando soltarme, no importaba cuanto doliese o cuanto sangrara, no iba a dejar que _el_ me pusiera UNA mano enzima mió… estaba en medio de mi "Plan" cuando entro alguien en la habitación y me tomo del brazo casi arrastrándome a una puerta…

-"Camina niña!"- me dijo una voz de mujer muy socarronamente

-"Quien te crees que eres que me hablas así"- le dije muy enojada

Ella paro y se coloco en frente mió

-"Mi nombre es Ashley niñita… y no te creas que porque eres hija de Zeus eres especial, yo llevo 100 años siendo hija de Hades… y créeme no es la gran cosa"- me dijo ella

-"Zeus no es mi padre"- le dije tangente

-"Aunque no lo quieras lo tienes en ti"- me dijo tomando mi cara entre mis manos

-"Pues piensa lo que quieras"- le dijo sacando su mano de mi cara

-"Bueno… te tengo que llevar así que camina princesita"- Me dijo volviendo a tomar mi brazo fuertemente y arrastrándome

-"Oye puedo caminar… entiendes lo que eso o es que acaso tanto tiempo aquí te izo mal"- le dijo tratando de parar

-"Mira Dabrinska yo no soy Sabbath y no importa cuanto intentes forzar contra mi… y relájate si… te tengo que llevar a la presencia de Hades… tienes suerte la mayoría de la gente que llega aquí no tiene el honor de conocerlo, al menos no vivas."- dijo riéndose, mencione que tiene una risa de bruja… pues si la tiene.

Caminamos por un pasillo grande y largo… al menos para mi eso parecía pero ya no estaba segura ya que mi mente me fallaba un poco, porque había echo el intento de usar mis poderes pero no había caso… no lograba sacarlos y cuando intentaba llorar las lagrimas no lograban salir de mis ojos, entonces cuando ya llevábamos unos minutos caminando Ashley paro y me miro cara a cara.

-"Yo que tu no haría eso cuando entremos hay"- me dijo y señalo mis ojos

-"Y porque lo dices?"- pregunte yo

-"A Hades le fastidia demasiado la gente como tu Dabrinska, no soporta la gente que intenta sobrevivir… así que yo que tu dejaría de intentar usar mis poderes, estamos en el reino de Hades, ningún poder efectuando los de el funcionan aquí y mas o menos 600 kilómetros terminando este…"- me dijo, y por un momento pensé que tal vez ella no era tan mala, quizás a ella la obligaban a ser así… solo tal vez, pero lo averiguaría en cuanto saliera de aquí.- "OK. Hay que entrar"- Concluyo ella y abrió las grandes puertas dejando ver a un enorme hombre….

Ese tamaño no era normal!, pero ya todo había dejado de ser normal para mi.

Ashley dio unos pasos adentro e izo una reverencia la sujeto y supuse que ese seria Hades… Dios en verdad daba miedo el sujeto pero me mostré firme cuando entre y no hice esa entupida reverencia, para mi el no era nadie, después de lo que le izo a mi madre el solo merecía la muerte, y yo se la daría luego.

-"Creo que ya sabes porque estas aquí Dabrinska"- inicio el parándose del trono en el que se encontraba.

-"Tu no me puede matar Hades, así lo quisieras Zeus lo sabría"- le dije sin pensarlo… _estaba yo usando el nombre de Zeus para defenderme_ Dios en verdad estoy loca.

-"Lo se… pero ella si puede"- dijo apuntando a la esquina en donde no había mas que oscuridad… pero mis ojos lograron captar los pies de una persona que poco a poco se fue mostrando, dejando ver a MI MADRE, _Ya no es tu madre_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza… y yo lo sabia ahora ella era solo Isabella para mi… ya no era mi madre y eso me dolió hasta el alma, la mire y claramente ella ya no era mi madre… su aspecto era distinta, se veía como si estuviera… subiendo? No, no lo creo… eso era posible…

-"Hola Dabri…"- dijo ella acercándose a mi

-"Dabrinska para ti… Isabella"- le dije fríamente y colocándome en posición de combate…


	8. Feliz Navidad a Todas! :E

_Les dejo esta nota para decearles feliz Navidad! Y que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad xD! Las Quero! :D cuidence las amo y en unos dos dias actualizo el fic! :D dejen comentarios! :D y diviertance en esta navidad! Ojala que recivan a un Chico Twilight de regalo! :D por mi parte pedi a Jasper/Jackson! :D Xautz!_

_~Hey!_


	9. Recuerdos

Capitulo 7: "Recuerdos"

POV Bella

Jamas pense que dabri me tratara asi… era como si me odiara, pero no entendia porque si yo solo intentaba que ella no sufriera. Y mucho menos ahora que Sabbath la estaba pidiendo a ella como esposa, es asqueroso pensar que tu unica hija de 17 años se case con un mostruo de mas de 200 años, mas si el era el que queria matarla.

POV Hades

Ver la dicusion entre las dos mujeres mas poderosas que ha habiado en el inframundo era muy excitante… Dabrinska claramente tenia mucho odio hacia mi y todos mis hijos, y ellos incluian a Isabella… pero ella no sabia que yo tenia otros panes para su futuro, y no era junto a Sabbath, ni a Edward… so no que a mi lado.

POV Edward

Desperte muy desconcertado y lo primero que ise fue ver si tenia todas las pertes de mi cuerpo intactas y haci era, intente enderesarme pero no podia.

-"Tranquilo hermano, ya te van a llevar a cazar"- me dijo la voz que menos queria oir en ese entonces…

-"Damon…- dije desconcertado- no… tu no la dejaste verdad?"- le pregunte alterado… el no podia averla dejado ir.!

-"Le di de mi sangre Edward, tenia que alimentarme, cuando regrese ella ya no estaba."- se excuso el

-"Maldito… si no te mato vas a tener muy mala suerte infeliz!"- le grite e intente parame pero se me iso imposible.

-"Entonces no sabras como encontrarla Edward, ninguno de tu familia conoce el Hades como yo, mi vida esta hay, y tambien se algo que tal vez te interece."- me dijo el caminando en torno a la cama en la que estaba recostado

-"Habla"- le dije

-"Ashley le dio de su sangre y al parecer tiene a los vulturi de su lado… como te dicia acababa de darle sangre y estaba muy fuerte, los pudo haber matado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, asi que tubo que haber sido Alec el que la inmovilizo… Edward ellos igual estan juntando gente, esta va a ser la guerra de las guerras…"- me dijo pasando su mano por el cabello

-"Entonces…"- dije y me puse a analizar

-"Hay otra cosa Edward"- dijo el nervioso –"No te parece raro que Ashley le haya dado de su sangre cuando lo que buscan es matarla… Sabbath no es de los que duda Edward…"- me dijo

-"En ese caso no creo que le haga daño… pero tenemos que salir de inmediato, hay que buscar la ayuda de Zeus Damon… sin el no le podremos ganar a Hades."- le dije levantandome lentamente

-"Edward primero tienes que cazar, ha pasado mucho tiempo del que no te alimetas"- me dijo el

-"Pero de que hablas Damon, me acababa de alimentar cuando me enfrente a Bella…"- dije y entonces cai en cuenta, yo no habia dormido solo un dia –"Damon…. Cuanto llevo inconciente".- le pregunte

-"Edward relajate todavía hay tiempo si…" me dijo el pero yo lo corte

-"¡Cuánto tiempo Damon!"- le grite

-"Dos semanas"- me dijo casi en un susurro

La sangre mi hirvio hasta hacerme sentir vivo, no lo podia creer a estas alturas dabri podria estar muerta, o tal vez ser la esclava de Hades, tenia que apurarme, tenia que actuar, no podia dejar que esto se quedara asi, dabri, ella no tenia la culpa de esto, la culapa la tenia yo por enamorarme de la hija de mi "antiguo amor" y no poder pensar con la cabeza fria cuando Sabbath llego. O tal vez antes de eso… cuando me encontre con dabri por primera vez.

Flash Back

_Estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, se decia que la hija de Zeus estaba comenzando a sacar a flote sus poderes y los hijos de Hades querian que me uniera a su causa, pero yo no accedi y por ende estaba siendo perseguido por la mitad del ejercito de hades no eramos vistos a la vista de los humanos ordinarios pero si un humanos con "Habilidades especiales" ellos eran capaces de vernos claramente._

_Esa tarde tenia tanto miedo de que me mataran que no pense muy bien lo que hacia, y con una velocidad sorprendente entre a la casa de un humano, claro en ese entonces yo no sabia quien estaba en esa casa, y tampoco que ella podria ser el amor de mi no vida, pero haci sucedió, ella me vio y de inmediato senti que los que me segian se alejaron por alguna razon que en ese entonces no comprendia, pero la mujer que estaba frente a mi no solo era hermosa si no que tambien amable, ya que no me dejo ir y me curo de mis heridas. Haci fue como todo lo magico aparecio *Incluyendo los fuegos artificiales que sentia cuando ella pronunciaba mi nombre o simplemente se me acercaba*_

Fin Flash Back

-"Edward me estas escuchando"- pregunto Damon moviendo su mano por ensima de mi cara

-"Lo siento me perdi pensando… que decias?"- pregunte

-"Que tal vez haya alguna oportunidad, según algunos infiltrados en el inframundo Sabbath tiene cierto interes en ella, por lo tanto dudo que deje que le hagan daño, eso nos da algo de tiempo que aun podemos usar a nuestro favor para.."- dijo el pero lo detube

-"espera… dijiste infiltrados en el inframundo?"- pregunte sorprendido

-"Si, no creerias que vendria a ayudarte sin dejar a alguien que me informara desde dentro no?"- dijo el pero yo lo mire con cara de asombrado y el prodigio.

-"OK. No le tomemos importancia a eso si?, sigamos como te decia podemos usarlo a favor ya que nos daria mas o menos 2 meses para rescatarla, ya que Hades no es de los que toman decisiones apuradas y si Sabbath la pidio para su esposa eso se tendria que demorar, restandole el tiempo que has estado inconciente nos deja un mes y medio, pero entre nosotros"- dijo Damon susurrandome y hablando sumamente bajo para que solo yo escuchara- "yo he estado haciendo mis investigaciones y Dabri esta en muy buenos cuidados, pero tenemos que movernos rapido porque según mis infiltrados le piensan borrar la memoria, esa seria la unica forma de que se quede en el inframundo Edward, y en mi opinión prefiero verla muerta a que se convierta en un monstruo frio y controlador en el inframundo con sed de sangre y venganza, solo los Dioses saben lo que seria capaz de hacer Edward.."- me dijo el muy serio y entendi a lo que se referia.

Es decir, yo igual pensaba así, Dabri era un angel en el lugar y momento equivocado, ella no se merecia esa vida de monstruo que pensaban darle, esos sanguijuelas no le van a tocar un solo pelo sin antes pasar por mi cadáver… de eso pueden estar seguros…

-"Damon, tengo una idea…"- le dije y me levante

-Por favor que no implique tener que ir al inframundo- me dijo el con algo de ¿Eso era miedo?

-No me digas que el gran Damon "piensa todo" tiene miedo de ver a su propio padre enojado- me dije con una deje de burla en el voz

-Tu no lo conoces edward, el es capaz de hacer muchas cosas de lograr su objetivos, inclusive matar a uno de sus hijos, el no es Carlisle tienes que entenderlo!- me dijo subiendo la voz

-Damon, vamos a dejar las cosas claras- le dije colocándome las zapatillas- Yo amo a Dabri y se que tu también, asi me cueste asumirlo, se que la amas tanto como yo, asi que la pregunta del millon es… ¿estas dispuesto a enfrentar a Hades con tal de que ella sobrevida?- le dije poniéndome frente a el

-A que hora salimos- me pregunto afirmando que estaria conmigo

-Mañana con los primeros rallos de sol- le dije y con eso salio de mi habitación, esta seria la caza de nuestras vidas…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic! En verdad significa mucho para mi! xD! Discupen la demora de ante mano, y si junto 5 Review en este capitulo les doy un adelanto en el transcurso de la semana y un capitulo 8 extra-largo, Gracias y no se olviden de apretar el circulito color limon de abajo!^^! He escuchado que cada vez que lo apretas un cullen te susurra al oido!^^! **** Nah broma pero no engordas si lo apretas asi que no pierdes nada! xD! Grax.!**

**~ Hey ~ **


	10. Old

Capitulo 8: "Old"

POV Dabri

Estaba en una habitación ostentosa, hace ya dos semanas y media que estaba aquí, en el inframundo completamente sola, Edward no habia venido a buscarme asi que supuse que Mi madre lo habria matado, y Damon… Sabbath me dijo que habia matado a Damon y fue hay cuando perdi todas las esperanzas de seguir con vida, hoy sabbath dijo que me pasaria a buscar para ir a una cena, en donde me presentaria con su futura esposa, al principio me resistí pero Ashley me dijo que tenia que seguir con vida, solo por si acaso alguien venia a rescatarme, ella se habia vuelto mi unica amiga en este lugar, pero yo solo tenia unas palabras en la mente que me dijo un chico cuando me vino a dejar el vestido que tendria que colocarme para esa "Gran Cena" sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza desde entonces y me es casi imposible estar mas de 1 minuto sin pensar en ellas…

_Flash Back_

_-"Señorita su ropa esta lista"- dijo un hombre en la puerta_

_-"Adelante"- le dije desde la puerta en un susurro, ellos siempre escuchan todo, estaba recostada boca abajo cuando el entro_

_-"El señor dijo que pasaria por usted cinco minutos antes de la cena"- dijo el con una voz cautivadora_

_-"OK."- fue lo unico que dije y me levante y pude verle la cara, era realmente hermoso y tenia un parecido a Damon, recordar a Damon me iso volver a tener ese hueco en el estomago_

_-"Mira niña, te doy un consejo, tomalo o dejalo, eso es cosa suya… __**Habeces elegir vivir es la forma mas cruel de morir**__.- me dijo y desaparecio de mi presencia_

_Fin Flash Back _

No sabia como interpretar las palabras de ese muchacho, es decir, es raro que alguien que no te conoce te diga que te rindas… por poco no me dice que me mate, aunque eso seria mejor si lo pones con que me tengo que casar con Sabbath… haber opcion "A" _**Casarme con sabbath y ser desdichada, triste, y brutalmente esclavisada por la eternidad en el inframundo junto a alguien que no amo y al contrario aborresco **_Y opcion "B" _**Quitarme la vida y dejar de sufrir para siempre…**_ Era clara la alternativa que mas me convenia… solo voy a dejar pasar 1 semana mas, si nadie viene a rescatarme (Y con ese alguien me refiero a Edward) voy a desistir de seguir con vida, pero si hay una sola pista de que el se acerca voy a luchar con todas las fuerzas de seguir con vida, y es mas, voy a arriesgarme hasta la medula por conseguir que Hades caiga, y valla que lo va a hacer, lo voy a destruir, y si no soy capaz, tendre que pedir la ayuda de alguien en especial, la ayuda de…

.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado 4 dias y no hay ninguna pista de que el o ellos aparescan, en este tiempo no lo he pasado muy bieno que digamos, en la famosa cena que Sabbath habia organizado asistió Hades que no iso nada mas que molestarme toda la noche y para variar Sabbath casi mata a un hombre frente de mi.. y no cualquier hombre, si no que tambien era el extraño muchacho hermoso que me dio ese **Gran consejo **

_Flash Back_

_Todos ya estaban en la sala esperando, claro, que yo llegara, como si yo les tuviera que dar la comida en la boca y para variar, yo era la unica que comia en la maldita mesa, devo agregar que todos tenia una copa de "Vino" en la mano, por supuesto era sangre y de humano para variar que asco, fue incomodo ser la unica que comia en la mesa pero me sirvio para distraerme un poco, tan solo cerraba los ojos y pensaba en mi madre… mi antigua madre, Dios cuanto la extrañaba, la mujer que hacia pasar por mi madra estaba al otro extremo de la mesa, de la mano derecha de Hades y hablaban muy a gusto como si fueran grandes amigos y se reian abiertamente.. todo iba bien hasta que Ashley llamo al chico que servia las copas y el le trajo una cuchilla, la cual se incrusto en la mano, todos la observaron y ella lo unico que dijo fue:_

_-"Ella igual necesita beber algo, y como nadie tiene intenciones de darcela…"- dijo ella y Hades se paro de su puesto y aplaudio inexplicablemente_

_-"Bien echo Ashley, eso es lo que busco en mi guardia, el poder de tomar decisiones sin que yo se lo ordene, y claro que esta sea la alternativa correcta… Felicitaciones Ashley"- dijo el y se sento _

_El chico se acerco a mi con una copa y la sangre que Ashley se habia sacado, el me la tendio en una fuente pequeña y yo lo tome, en el momento que comense a beber de la sangre paso el chico misterioso frente a mi, y me sonrio y yo le sonrei de vuelta, pero al parecer a Sabbath no le parecio muy bien porque se paro a una velocidad casi inexplicable y por poco mata al muchacho del golpe que le dio yo me pare mas que rapido y con una velocidad increíble me puse entre sabbath y el chico (al cual llame "Old" ya que no me sabia su nombre y de seguro era muy viejo haci que ese era su nombre esta saberlo), el primero me miro directo a los ojos con desafio_

_-"Apartate Dabrinska, no te quiero hacer daño"- me dijo y yo lo mire con reto a los ojos_

_-"No le vas a poner un solo dedo mas encima al muchacho"- le dije y me coloque en posición de combate_

_-"Como quieras princesita"- me dijo y cuando se intento mover yo me puse de pie y no se de donde salio la fuerza pero grite fuerte…_

_-"¡Ya Basta Sabbath!"- y de la nada todas las ampolletas y todo lo que se usara con aunque sea una chispa de electricidad (Ya sea celulares, ampolletas, ventiladores, etc) exploto y de el comenzo a salir la electricidad de ellas y llego a mi como piedra que lleva la corriente del rio… me senti con fuerza y llena de sed de Sangre, por supuesto, y hay estaba Sabbath, tirado en el suelo con los ojos como platos, al igual que todos en la sala, no se que me paso pero todas la electricidad se desvanecio, como si mi cuepo la ubiera succionado, toda entro como de la nada a mi cuerpo..._

_Fin Flash Back_

Y ahora estoy aquí, en el jardin viendo si algo o alguien aparece por el horizonte… pero nada, ya me estaba dando por vencida, la luna ya estaba frente a mi, haci que decidi retirarme para descanzar en mi Nueva/Antigua habitación.

Cuando entre a la habitación senti como alguien me tapaba la boca y yo me estremeci pensando que era sabbath, pero no, era "Old".

-"Que te pasa… porque me tapas la boca asi"- le dije y le pege un manotazo en el hombro

-"Lamento haberla asustado señorita, pero tengo un mensaje para usted…"- dijo Old

-"Espera… tienes un mensaje? Y de quien?"- inqueri yo

-"De Damon…"- dijo el y yo cai en conciencia… ellos me estaban buscando, o al menos Damon lo hacia, espera… Damon estaba vivo, no pude evitar sonreir ante aquella ilucion

-"Espera… tu como conoces a Damon?"- le pregunte

-"El es mi hermano, lo siento no me presente, mi nombre es Stefan, un gusto mi lady"- me dijo asiendo una reverencia

-"Oh, ahora todo encaja, no tienes que inclinarte ante mi Stefan, no es necesario"- le dije y me sente en un banco

-"Bueno mi señora, el mensaje es el siguiente… _Vamos por ti, solo resiste dos dias mas, voy a estar hay antes de lo que te imaginas_… ese es el mensaje, me lo dio hace un dia, lamento la demora pero no la habia podido localizar…"- me dijo y cuando iba a salir de la habitación lo detuve

-"ESPERA!"- le grite- "Cuando te dio el mensaje el estaba con alguien…?"- le pregunte

-"Lo lamento mi Lady, no vi a nadie mas con el…"- me dijo y se retiro

.

.

.

.

Al otro dia desperte temprano y al frente de mi cama ya estaba el vestido que me tendria que colocar hoy "/ no era nada agradable colocarce ese tipo de vestido… pesaban mas de 5 kilos y era todo un caos colocarselos, pero en fin, lo unico que pasaba por mi cabeza era que hoyse cumplian 3 dias desde que Damon mando el mensaje y estaba decidida a quitarme la vida, porque cual es el sentido de estar sobreviviendo todo el tiempo si no estoy viviendo, prefiero morir y sentirme viva que sobrevivir y sentirme muerta, estaba en mis pensamientos depresivos aun en pillama cuando fuera del castillo en donde me encontraba ubo una explosión en plena muralla que separaba el mundo del inframundo con la propiedad de Hades y luego todo se torno negro… 


	11. La matanza de los semiDioses parte 1

_HOLA DE NUEVO! ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO DIFETENTE AL RESTO *-* TE PREGUNTARAS ¿Por qué? VERDAD? BUENO TE LO EXPLICO! :) TIENES QUE SENTIR LO QUE ESTA SINTIENDO DABRI PARA QUE COMPRENDAS LO QUE VAS LEYENDO, ES DECIR, EN CADA LINEA TIENES QUE PENSAR QUE LA QUE ESTA PASANDO POR ESO ERES TU, NO HAY NADIE QUE TE AYUDE, ESTAS SOLA, Y TIENES A LAS PERSONAS QUE MAS QUIERES EN PELIGRO, ES ASÍ COMO VAS A LOGRAR COMPRENDER EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES :) NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! xD! _

Capitulo 9: "La matanza de los semi-dioses"

POV Damon

Estábamos cruzando a la tierra de los muerto… íbamos directo al hades! Y ya nada podría cambiar nuestro destino, o la sacamos o moríamos en el intento, no hay mas alternativas y no es muy acertado el plan que digamos pero no había mas y se nos acababa el tiempo, estaba esperando que Stefan se apareciera en la entrada del inframundo, y Edward se fue a cazar algún animal "Ojala encuentre un conejo decente" pensé cuan vi que Stefan se acercaba y con el, el momento de atacar.

-"Cada vez se me hace mas difícil llegar a las puertas del inframundo Damon"- susurro mi hermano cuando estaba como a metro y medio de distancia

-"Pues te aguantas"- le dije cuando llego a mi lado

-" por favor dime que no vas solo damon?"- me dijo Stefan preocupado

-"Como crees traje a otro conmigo, pero fue de caza para tener fuerzas, el es un hijo de un hijo de un Dios tiene que cuidarse mas que yo"- le aclare y su cara se deformo aun mas

-"¡Dios, Damon!"- me grito y me tomo de los hombros- "Es una Broma cierto?, Dos hombres solos para TODO el inframundo… Damon te estas enfrentando al Dios Hades!"- me grito aun mas fuerte

-"Stefan, las cosas van a salir mejor de lo que piensas entre menos personas involucradas mejor, no quiero tener que ver con la muerte de gente inocente"- le dije y su rostro se mostró pacifico

-"No puedo creer que un mes con los vegetarianos y ya estas cambiado, eres una persona Damon… no un animal como todos piensan"- me dijo y me dedico una sonrisa

-"OK. Basta de romanticismo hermanito, centrémonos en el plan, tu solo te encargas de que el ala oeste del castillos este desocupada…"- le dije pero me corto

-"Pero hay un problema… Tu chica duerme hay… Una tal Dabrinska parece.."- me dijo y estoy seguro que me cara se deformo entera, como era posible que tuvieran a Dabrinska en esa habitación… esa habitación era la de… Dios no me tengo que estar equivocando… si eso tiene que ser

-"Esa es la habitación de ella? Seguro Stefan.."- le pregunte para estar seguro

-"Si, seguro… yo mismo la atiendo en esa habitación Damon"- me dijo el y al parecer entendió el porque mi preocupación -"Dios, Damon no crees que Hades sea capas de eso verdad?... No puede el le prometió esa mujer a Sabbath, no era para el"- dijo Stefan preocupado

-"Estoy seguro que Hades tiene otros planes… pero que? Esa es la gran pregunta…"- dije pero fuimos cortados por un ruido estrenduoso

-"me tengo que ir Damon, no le mandas a decir nada mas a la muchacha?"- me pregunto antes de darse la vuelta cuando yo negué con la cabeza

10 minutos después…

-"que paso Damon?"- me pregunto Edward cuando llego a mi lado

-"Nada, ya vino Stefan y me dijo algo que me preocupa Edward…"-le confesé –"Sospecho que Hades quiere… el quiere a Dabri para el… no para Sabbath"- le aclare al ver su cara perturbada

-"No… no puede ser, es la hija de su hermano eso debe contar para algo!"- me dijo exaltado

-"Edward.. No creo que a Hades le este importando mucho eso, es decir la quería matar". Le aclare

-"Entonces hay que darnos prisa Damon, cuanto es la distancia de aquí al castillo de hades?"- me pregunto

-"Unos 3 días y medio si descansamos en la noche, pero dadas las circunstancia parece que no vamos a poder parar ni para comer algo"- le dije y pase mi lengua por los labios… este iba a ser un recorrido algo agitante…

POV DABRI

(OMITE ESTO SI NO ESCUCHAS MUSICA) PUEDES CAPTAR MAS SENSIBILIDAD EN ESTA PARTE CON LA CANCION "BABY ONE MORE TIME" DE BRITNEY SPEARS :) (SOLO SI QUIERES)

Desperté en el mismo lugar que recordaba me había caído desmayada, pero con una diferencia, el Fondo negro ya no estaba .-.

Estaba intentando reaccionar cuando escuche unos desgarradores Gritos :O me dio demasiado miedo así que me vestí con el mismo vestido que había visto antes de que me desmayara .-. Baje rápidamente las escaleras, solo me habían prohibido bajar al sótano, las de mas partes de la casa o mejor dicho castillo eran libres de Visitar llegue al comedor había dos persona hablando una de ellas era Ashley

-"Que haces aquí Dabri?"- me pregunto Ash

-"escuche un ruido y baje a ver que era, me dio miedo"- le dije y miro al chico que estaba con ella, el joven era hermoso y cuando la miro comprendió y se retiro

-"Quien era el? No lo había visto nunca"-le pregunte

-"Es mi novio, Joe quería que conservara su vida humana pero una noche lo encontré tirado en el suelo de un callejón, al parecer lo habían asaltado y le separaron, perdió mucha sangre y parecía que iba a morir, iba a dejar que muriera como humano, pero cuando me acerque a el tenia una fotografía en su mano"- dijo y quito una lagrima que recorría su rostro –"No adivinas quien estaba en la fotografía verdad?"- me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza-"La de la Foto era Yo Dabri… no pude dejarlo morir así, pero el tuvo la oportunidad de elegir, yo no lo arrastre a esta vida, se lo pregunte muchas veces, y cuando estaba a punto de morir lo convertí, el es un amor"- me dijo ya contenta –" me ama y yo a el así que estamos bien"- me dijo y yo le sonreí

-"Cambiando el tema… que fue ese ruido? Parecían gritos"- le pregunte mas calmada

-"Dabri… yo, te juro que hice todo lo posible para que escaparan pero ellos no quisieron"- me dijo y yo entendí a la perfección, Hades lo tenia a ellos, a los dos, el tenia a Edward y Damon, la desesperación se apodero de mi y no supe como sucedí todo, luces comenzaron a salir de mi y el viento en el interior del castillo fui demasiado potente, sentí como las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y la electricidad no se hizo esperar, todo fue demasiado rápido sentí que el mundo callo en mis Hombros, pero lo mas impresionante fue que pude sostenerlo, mi fuerza incremento demasiado rápido y sentí que algo despertaba en mi interior.

-"DABRI TIENES QUE DETENERTE! NO VAS A PODER VOLVER SI SIGUES ASÍ!"- gritaba Ashley pero yo solo pude pensar en la sed que tenia y tenia que saciarla con algo, y la sangre de un semi dios ya no seria suficiente, quería sentir como pasaba por mis venas la sangre de un Dios, la sangre de Hades, y eso iba a hacer. En menos de un segundo estuve en el sótano, la puerta estaba cerrada pero no me costo mucho botarla, en cuanto estuve dentro los gritos se hicieron mas constantes, era evidente que era la voz de Damon la que escuchaba, entonces entre en pánico, ¿Estaría Edward con vida? Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos sin permiso y lo único que sentía era la cólera en mis venas y la preocupación en mi alma, era consiente de que mi poder era cada vez mas fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para matar a hades, sentí un grito que me saco de mis pensamientos, y mi cuerpo tomo vida propia, vote la puerta que me apartaba de los gritos, y entonces lo vi, era Damon colgando de cadenas y Edward estaba en un tipo de Jaula todo lastimado, la sangre de Semi-Dios inundaba el Ambiente, pero algo faltaba, Hades no estaba hay, en su lugar estaba Sabbath quien cuando me vio entrar se sorprendió mucho, Damon al parecer se encontraba inconciente, y era mejor así, no quería que viera como tomaba la vida de todos en la habitación.

Habían unas cadenas cerca de mi, estire mi mano y por inercia las cadenas llegaron a mis manos y la electricidad paso a través de ellas, la sala en la que nos encontrábamos se iluminaba solo con la luz de mis relámpagos y mi energía, entonces comenzó la matanza de los semi-dioses de Hades….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_HOLA DE NUEVO :) COMO ESTAN CHICAS? ESPERO QUE BIEN :) DE ANTE MANO DISCUPEN LA DEMORA PERO TUVE UN BLOQUEO Y NO SE ME OCURRIA NADA __ PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA!, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VA A SER ALGO DISTINTO! SOLO QUEDAN UNOS 3 CAPITULOS DE ESTA PRIMERA EDICION DE "PASION ENTRE DOS MUNDO"(PRIMERA PARTE) EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO USTEDES TENDRAN QUE TOMAR UNA DECISIÓN MUY IMPORTANTES! Recuerden! En esta historias ustedes escriben el Final! (ME ARIAN MUY FELIZ SI PROMOCIONAN MI fic PARA TENER MI Y HACI INSPIRAME Y ESCRIBIR MAS LARGOS LO CAPI! ME HARIAN MUY MUY FELIZ! Grax!) _

_Love you! ~Hey!_


End file.
